Xiren's Christmas Special
by Murai
Summary: This is a story based on the otome game Anima Boyfriend produced by Ambition. Follow Xiren and her boys through some Christmas shopping antics and fun. Precautionary T for suggestive themes and mild controversial ideology.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" Xiren hummed softly while she hung garland from the ceiling beams in the living room. Standing on the step ladder in heels probably wasn't the best idea in her life, but she did buy twenty five pairs of shoes for the month and she wanted to wear all of them. Besides her heeled boots matched the cute two piece female Santa suit she had been dying to wear. Just as she was ready to put the last bit of the string of garland on the beam when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into their arms./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Hmmm…that's quite an outfit." Ryu's voice practically purred in her ear as he pulled his lover to his chest./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Ryu! Damnit I was almost done with that strand." Xiren squirmed in his embrace as she watched the carefully hung garland fall to the floor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "It's your own fault for wearing such tempting clothes." Ryu pulled his lover to his bare chest and slid his hand up her leg and toyed with the fluffy black faux fur of the mini skirt./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "R-Ryu! I'm trying to decorate for the holidays." Xiren finally wiggled her way out of her lover's grasp and sighed at the ruined work before her. Before she could start redoing her work, she heard a shattering crash from the staircase. Worried someone was hurt, she turned to the staircase and saw Naiki looking over the railing with an 'oops' shape to his lips. With a despairing sigh, she looked at the floor and saw a red glass ornament shattered on the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Sorry Xiren. I was trying to take it off the bannister so I could use it for a jar to preserve my newest pair of eyes in." Naiki apologized as he looked down at the glass ball now shattered on the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Naiki, please explain to me why my you were using my Christmas ornament to store your eyes." Xiren's voice was a little strained as the once gorgeous snowflake shaped glass ornament now lay in shiny fragments on the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I thought the red and green eyes I acquired last night were festive enough to make an ornament from." Naiki smiled proudly and Xiren sighed. He thought he was doing a good thing so she couldn't really punish him. At least he was getting into the spirit as it were./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Just clean it up please. I spent hours placing those decorations." Xiren sighed as she saw more of her decorative work ruined. Niaki ran down the stairs and went to the kitchen to get the broom and sweep up the glass. Just as the young fox's tail disappeared into the kitchen, Kouta appeared form his room and elegantly descended the stairs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Oh this is quite quaint. Very festive Miss Xiren." Kouta smiled seductively at his teacher as he caught sight of her outfit./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Thank you Kouta." Xiren smiled at her student and heard a growl come from behind her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Quit flirting with my woman, Kouta." Ryu let go of his lover and stood facing his housemate. Kouta turned his seductive smile to the larger man to further irritate him. Before the two could go much further with their banter, Naiki returned with the broom and started sweeping up the mess. As the student cleaned up another figure made his way down the stairs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "This is really cute Miss Xiren. I love it, can I help decorate?" Atraiyuu excitedly made his way down the stairs and his eyes sparkled with happiness as he saw all of the festive decorations./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "There's my sweetheart. Will you help me put this garland back up on the beams?" Xiren smiled at the relief of having someone to help him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Go find something else to do angel boy. If anyone's helping my woman it's me." Ryu growled at Atraiyuu. The angelic wolf smiled at his housemate and happily picked up some ornaments from one of the boxes scattered on the floor. With a smile and a happily wagging tail he started hanging the glass ornaments in the window./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Atraiyuu you shouldn't hang those colors together." Kouta criticized the wolf's work and moved over to help him. Naiki took the glass shards to the trash and came back with a smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Can I put eyes in all of these ornaments? I have plenty of green and red ones." His tail wagged as he started rifling through various boxes of glass baubles./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Naiki that's a sweet offer, but no thank you." The fox pouted a little as Xiren refused his offer. With a sigh he watched what everyone was doing and started hanging some garland along the shelves. Things were going smoothly with the decorating until Kouta decided he didn't like the way Naiki was mixing red garland with silver garland. Kouta stood behind the young fox and removed all of the carefully placed silver garland./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Kouta! Get away from me!" He pushed the violet eyed man away from him and into Ryu. As the dog student knocked into the larger wolf student who was rehanging the garland for Xiren and the garland once again fell to the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Stupid mutt." Ryu growled at Kouta as his hard work fell apart before his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "My apologies Ryu. The ungrateful fox pushed me away from helping him." Kouta looked over at Naiki who was glaring at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "You were ruining my decorations!" Naiki fired back at the flirtatious man./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Kouta I'm sure this is your fault." Ryu glared at his housemate and growled as he dropped the garland in his hands and moved toward the offending dog./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Ah! Don't fight. Let's just clean this up and start decorating again." Atraiyuu stepped between the two men and tried to diffuse the situation./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Move angel boy." Ryu pushed Atraiyuu out of his way and as the sweet wolf stumbled backwards he knocked a box of glass ornaments on the ground. Before he could apologize for knocking the box over, Ryu tackled the offending flirtatious dog. The two tussled on the ground for a moment and knocked over another box of ornaments. Xiren watched in horror as more of her lovely ornaments were destroyed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Enough! All of you out!" Xiren shouted at her students and they froze. With a sheepish look on their faces Ryu and Kouta stood up and faced Xiren. Kouta opened his mouth to apologize, but Xiren made a motion with her hand to cut him off. "Go do some Christmas shopping or something. Just get out!" Without argument the boys pulled their fur coats form the closet and filed out the door. When Xiren was mad their dinner was always in jeopardy so they used her as a mediator since none of them could cook./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Thanks a lot Kouta. Now we are out in the cold and Mix is busy with his brothers." Naiki pouted as he stood outside with his housemates./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "You are welcome, but if you had let me fix your mistake Naiki we would be warm inside." Kouta smiled seductively at the fox student as he replied and moved closer to the young man./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Wah! Stay away from me." Naiki hid behind Ryu./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Shut it already you two! Atraiyuu what is this Christmas shopping we are supposed to do?" Ryu growled at Kouta and Naiki before turning to Atraiyuu./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "It's traditional to buy gifts for your loved ones and give them to said loved ones on December twenty fifth." Atraiyuu happily explained with a bright smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Isn't that the Winter Solstice?" Kouta asked the angel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Yes but the meaning changes depending on your religion."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Whatever the day is, is irrelevant. We might as well get these gifts or Xiren won't cook for us." Ryu growled as he folded his arms. "Atraiyuu explain what we are supposed to do and let's get this over with."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Alright, we'll need to split up so we can buy gifts for each other. We should also agree on what gifts we are getting for Xiren and each other. Don't want to get the same gifts." Atraiyuu instructed his housemates in gift shopping. The group conferred with each other for a moment to coordinate gifts for similar people and went their separate ways. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

Ryu walked down the street with his gift list in hand. His housemates each made a list of items to get for their various friends, lovers, and whoever else they felt needed a gift. The first one on Ryu's list was Shinx Darkness. He didn't care for the wolf too much, but as his pack and Shinx's pack were intertwined by several mated pairs Ryu felt it was polite to offer a gift. All he really knew about Shinx was that the man had a woman, smoked cigarettes, and drank. Shinx also had a darker side so Ryu figured any vice oriented gift would do.

Bundled up and grumbling from the fact that he needed to wear so much clothing to ward off the cold, the wolf wandered around looking at shops trying to decide what to get the Dark Lord for Christmas. After a little bit of thought he decided to just get something simple. After all wasn't this a holly holiday that probably didn't matter much to Shinx? Spotting his favorite seedy smoke and alcohol shop he briskly made his way for the shop front. He put out his cigarette in the ash tray provided by the door before entering the shop. "Oh Ryu welcome. You out of alcohol or smokes?" The grey eyed shop clerk recognized the dark haired man as he entered.

"No gift shopping. Know what brand Shinx likes?" Ryu asked the clerk who thought for a moment.

"Oh the other red eyed, dark haired, gentleman that smokes a lot. You want a box of cigarettes for him?" The clerk smiled when he remembered the name. Ryu rolled his eyes. Why everyone seemed to mix up his pack with Shinx's pack was becoming a frustration point for him. Between Kouta's random outbursts every time he saw Mix wear similar clothing and Jinx resembling himself he was starting to reflexively growl at the comparisons.

"Yeah bag up a pack of them and a bottle of the blood wine." Ryu directed the clerk to add some of the shop's special wine to his purchase. The clerk studied him for a moment before disappearing to the back to get the wine. Blood wine was the specialty of the shop and got its name from the color as well as how it was made. He figured Shinx would appreciate a wine made by enslaved abandoned students.

"Here you go Ryu." The clerk came back and handed a bag with a carton of cigarettes and a fancy bottle of wine in it. "Shall I charge this to your tab or…"

"No I'll pay for it now." Ryu cut the clerk off and handed his debit card over to the clerk. With purchases in hand he left the shop and looked at his list. Next on his list was Shinx's woman Luna. He knew nothing about Luna, but he had a fun idea for her. Glancing around the street he spotted his next stop.

A few blocks down there was a lovely female police officer putting parking tickets on various cars. Perfect. With a smile on his face and unbuttoning his jacket a little to expose his sculpted chest, he walked up to the officer. "Good afternoon. Would you be able to help me with something?" He didn't flirt with women other than his lover often, but when he needed something he was a pro at seduction.

The officer looked up from her ticket writing and blushed as she met the intense gaze of the man before her. "Um sure what can I help you with sir?" She tore off the ticket and stuck it to the car then put the pad and pen in her pocket. Her eyes didn't miss the seductive bit of muscle displayed for her benefit.

"Well my name is Ryu and I need a police escort for a moment." Ryu smiled and held his hand out to the officer and gave her an appraising look. Even with the cold breeze across his chest he managed to keep from shivering.

"Oh Mr. Ryu, Xiren's student right? I've heard of you. I'm happy to escort you." The officer smiled and looped her arm with him. Times like this were the few moment in life when he liked having a famous teacher. Being polite and portraying the sweet gooeyness that most women seem to desire, he led the officer around the corner and into an ally. Once around the corner the sultry officer threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Ryu let the woman press herself to him and kissed her and began to undo the front of her uniform.

When the officer realized what Ryu was doing, she broke the kiss and began to remove the uniform herself. She slowly undid the various buttons and clips holding her clothes and job needs together. As the uniform top and accessories fell to the ground Ryu put an arm around the officer's waist and kissed along her neck. His other hand undid the clasp and zipper holding the skirt on the woman's body.

"Oh my Mr. Ryu should we do this here?" The officer's eyes looked lustfully at the wolf as she pulled away teasingly. With a twinkle in her eyes she began to remove her undergarments. "My it's cold out will you warm me up?"

"Do what? I've got what I need." Ryu smirked at the officer as he quickly gathered her uniform and various job needs before walking off. "Get some more clothes or grab a hot beverage to warm up." Ryu waved over his shoulder as he walked off.

"Wait what…You bastard! Get back here!" The woman watched confused as her uniform was stolen by the man she was just making out with. Ryu ignored the woman and stuffed the uniform into his bag the best he could. He'd get Xiren to check it out and tailor it so it fit Luna better. Two presents down and way too many left to go. Zipping up his jacket to block out the cold he pulled out his list. The next person on his list of gift recipients was Atraiyuu. Another easy gift.

A little bit of a walk downtown brought Ryu to his next stop. He growled a little at the sight of the next shop. Atraiyuu loved stuffed toys and cute things so the wolf stood glaring at the cute shop full of girly things before entering the store front with a sigh. As he opened the door the scent of vanilla assailed his senses and a bouncy rabbit sales clerk came happily up to him.

"Hello are you looking for a present for you teacher?" The typically styled white haired and red eyed rabbit asked him with shining eyes. Ryu couldn't help but feel agitation at the super commonly portrayed person. Xiren would have a cow seeing the cliché. The poor guy was dressed in something frilly and cute and beyond common.

"No for my housemate." Ryu answered the happy rabbit shortly and looked around.

"Your housemate? What does he or she like?" The rabbit persisted.

"He likes this kind of junk obviously." He was getting agitated and he wanted nothing more than to just pick something and leave. A cursory glance around the store revealed a section of plushy wolf toys. Purposefully he strode to the wolf toys and ignoring the rabbit trailing after him he examined the various toys on display. Most of the cute fuzzy toys looked the same to him, but as he looked at the various plush wolves he found a few that weren't stuffed. He looked at them curiously and pulled a black one from the rack. "What is this?" He turned to the ever present rabbit.

"Oh that is an excellent choice. You get to make it into a plush toy. The machine over there stuffs it and you can pick out accessories for it from the racks by the machine." The stereotypical rabbit pointed to a large machine full of stuffing and Ryu decided this was the perfect gift for Atraiyuu. With the unstuffed toy in hand he went over to the machine. Another store clerk stood at the machine. This one a typical black haired red eyed cat with his ears and tail showing. Another agitated look crossed his face before handing the toy to the cat to stuff.

Once the toy was nice and fluffy the rabbit student directed Ryu to the table that put the accessories on. This time a blue eyed blond fox was ready to help him personalize the toy. No wonder he hated the cute things in the world. All of the cute animals out there became stereotypical boys that all of the girls seemed to want to sport.

Ryu looked at the various items and selected items to make the plush toy a perfect stuffed version of Atraiyuu's love interest. Once all of the accessories were on the toy, Ryu held in his hands a black wolf with red eyes, a red halo, a pair of black bat wings, and a gun attached to its paw. Jinx would probably hate the thing, but Atraiyuu was going to love it and probably sleep with it every night. As he walked to the register another item caught his eye.

The next person on his list was Asamaru the rabbit that occasionally drank with him and tried to gain his approval. A pack of cute plush toy miniatures lined up on a display shelf. Each pack contained four animals in assorted colors in them and various sets of clothes to put the stuffed toys in. One had a black wolf, white rabbit, green fox, and purple dog; a perfect representation of the rabbits roommates. Grabbing the pack and taking it along with the stuffed wolf he headed to the counter.

"Thank you for your purchase. Please visit us again." The rabbit smiled and bounced happily as he rang up the purchase and swiped Ryu's card. Finally able to leave the shop the wolf carried his purchases out the door and lit a cigarette. He took a few drags from his addiction before continuing his shopping. Feeling better with the nicotine in his system he looked at his list again. Four down and next on his list was Kouta.

He leaned against the shop window as he thought about Kouta's gift. "What the hell do you get a masochistic dog?" After some thinking and a few drags of his cigarette he remembered something his housemate said. Apparently the shock collar that he loved so much broke during the exploits he had with one of his myriad of lovers. Destination in mind Ryu walked off to the seedier part of town.

After walking for several minutes he spotted the shop he wanted. A shop with black paint on the windows and a neon sign announcing it as a fetish shop for adult play was his goal. Ryu didn't frequent places like this, but his housemate needed many of the things sold within to help satisfy his sexual cravings. Tossing the remainder of his cigarette into the ash tray, he entered the smoky building.

"Welcome. How can I be of service?" A sales clerk with pink hair came up to him. The clerk was a dog student and Ryu began to wonder if all dogs were masochists.

"I'm looking for a shock collar for my housemate." Ryu casually explained his reason for being in the store to the pink haired suggestively dressed store clerk.

"Certainly sir. Is there a specific color or voltage level you are looking for?"

"Whatever is the most painful you have. My housemate likes things very hard core."

"Oh? You must be Ryu and are looking for something for the sexy Kouta are you not?" The clerk looked Ryu over with a smile and a light shone in the man's eyes. Ryu knew this look. The clerk was just another of the many men Kouta spent a night with.

"I am on both accounts." Ryu crossed his arms with his shopping bags hanging from his wrists.

"Then I have the perfect thing. We just got this in. Please follow me." The clerk led him through the store and to a back room. Ryu glanced at the various things in the store and rolled his eyes as the dog led him through a door black painted door. "This is our specialty room. We keep our more extreme items in here." The clerk walked to a metal shelf and pulled down a wooden box. He opened the box and showed the contents to Ryu. "How is this?"

Ryu pulled the collar from the box and saw the leather piece held pointed spikes with wires running through them. Apparently the spikes were meant to be tightened against the flesh on the neck to inflict pain extra to the pain of the electric shock coursing through the points. The outward face of the collar had several metal rings on it and no discernable purpose for them. "What are the rings for?"

"Oh those are to attach chains or leashes too. We sell some if you'd like to purchase those with this. Kouta will have a very fun time with you if you use this on him." The clerk's tone held more suggestion in his tone than Ryu cared for.

"I'm not into men, but I know a few men that will love using this on my housemate. Do you have chains that you can hook into his body and hang him from the celling to go with this?"

"Yes we do." The clerks eyes light up and he led Ryu back to the store front. After gathering the purchases he brought them to the counter and bagged them. Ryu paid for his gift and left the store checking off another gift from his list. Looking at his paper he debated on the next gift to get. Sasori was the next one on the list and he knew next to nothing about the cat student. The only thing he did know about the cat was that he liked to hit women with hammers.

Deciding a collection of hammers was the best gift for the odd cat, Ryu made his way to the hardware store. He had no idea what the best hammer for hitting women was, but he purchased one of every type of hammer the hardware store had plus a nice large tool box to keep the hammers in. With this last purchase in hand Ryu decided shopping for gifts was more of a hassle than he liked. His hands were full and he still didn't have all of his gifts yet. Pulling out his phone he called for the limo. Before he had a chance to explain his predicament to the driver, the driver said he'd head right over for him to deposit his purchases and that he'd make sure they were unseen by the others. Apparently Atraiyuu forgot to mention to them that presents were annoying to lug around and the poor limo driver was going back and forth around town to pick up everyone's purchases.

When the limo arrived the driver got out and took Ryu's purchases to place in a compartment in the partitioned section of the trunk. With a thank you and a wave he let the driver get on his way and he checked the rest of his list for who he needed presents for. The next two on the list were Naiki and Mix. The two men were similar enough that he could get them the same thing and please both of them. They both loved science and each other so all he needed was some type of experiment they could do together.

A smile crossed his lips as he figured out what to get the two crazy men. Once again he lit up a cigarette, pulled his jacket closer around him to ward off the chill, and headed around town until he found a toy sore. He finished his cigarette while looking into the windows for the items he wanted. Spying his goal, he tossed his cigarette butt into the snow and entered the building. This store was busier than the others and Ryu thankfully wasn't assailed by needless store clerks. He purposefully walked to the children's science project section and the perfect gifts.

Shelves of candy makers in the shape of lab equipment stocked the shelves and this was what Ryu was looking for. He examined each of the toys and found several of them that made candy eye balls, brains, hearts, and other body parts. Perfect. The two lovers could sit around and make edible creepy things to feed each other. Gift chosen he pulled several boxes of the equipment from the shelves and brought it to the front counter.

"Did you find everything sir?" The sales clerk asked as he started ringing up his purchases. Ryu nodded and took the large bags from the counter and headed out to finish his shopping.

"Finally almost done with this burden." Ryu mumbled to himself as he checked off his housemate and Mix from his list. The last two were his lover Xiren and his best friend Jinx. He decided to save Xiren for last and focus on something for his friend. Deciding to take a break from his shopping and think about his last two gifts, he headed to one of his favorite bars.

Basking in his reprieve from shopping he sipped his beer as he thought about his best friend. Jinx loved alcohol as much as he did, enjoyed sex way too much, and was a demon. He was also currently dating Atraiyuu by some strange twist of fate. For a while he thought Naiki had given Jinx some potion to seduce the angelic wolf, but as time went on the possibility of a potion waned. Ryu wasn't about to contribute to Jinx corrupting Atraiyuu since Xiren was perfectly clear that Atraiyuu was to remain cute and untainted. What do you get a sexed up hotheaded demon?

With few options left open to him, Ryu pulled out his phone and called Kouta. "Yes Ryu?" Kouta's always seductive voice came through the phone.

"Yo Kouta, any place in town to get something that will make a demon stronger?" Ryu asked the voodoo priest. If anyone knew a place to get demonic stuff it was Kouta.

"Hmmm… oh I know the perfect place." Kouta's seductive voice came through the phone.

"And what type of item will I be looking for?" Ryu asked as he scribbled the address on the back of his receipt.

"You'll know it Ryu. Just pick the item that attracts you the most." Kouta assured Ryu and the conversation ended. With a sigh the wolf finished his beer and left his tip on the counter. His ever cryptic housemate gave him little information to go off of, but he had two gifts left to get so he headed out to the address on the paper.

The shop he was looking for was in an oddly comforting part of town. All of the shop windows were darkened and there was a dangerous aura surrounding the street. Ryu wondered why he'd never bothered to venture into this part of town before. Granted there weren't many shops or people walking around, but the air around the street was relaxing and invigorating at the same time. Spotting the building he wanted he entered a building with boarded windows and a small sign reading open. Inside the shop were various enchanted objects.

Ryu had no idea how he knew these objects were enchanted, but on some instinctual level he knew what many of the objects in the shop did. As he looked around with a contented smile on his face a dark haired man with shining golden eyes approached him. "My we don't get many of your type in here. How may I be of service dark one?"

"My type? Dark one?" Ryu looked at the man confused and realizing that Kouta wasn't the only crazy person that seemed to know more about people than they should.

"Yes demons are rare here, but we are always happy to serve." The golden eyed man bowed to him and Ryu instantly felt sorry for Shinx, Jinx, and Mix if they had to endure this kind of flippant behavior their entire lives.

"Whatever, I'm looking for something. Supposedly I'll know it when I find it." Ryu's sarcasm was clear in his voice, but the store clerk seemed to understand something that he didn't. The clerk moved out of the way to presumably let Ryu browse the store. Paying no further mind to the shop worker the wolf browsed the various items in the store. Most of the items were just baubles with curses and various spells that would do nothing for his friend. Again he had no idea how he knew this stuff, but somewhere in his being he knew what all of this junk was for.

As he moved further through the shop he felt something pull him toward a display case hidden in a dark corner in the back. Moving toward the case he saw something glow on a shelf in the middle of the display. Studying the object he found it to be a set of brass knuckles enchanted with some kind of demonic aura. A smile crossed Ryu's lips as he studied the object. Brass knuckles were perfect for Jinx and he looked around for the clerk. Seeming to sense his needs the clerk quickly appeared. "That." Ryu pointed at the knuckles.

"T-that? I caution you sir those are…" The man trailed off when he saw the glowing glare in Ryu's eyes. "I-I'll just wrap these up for you." He hurriedly pulled on a pair of gloves, opened the case and took out the brass knuckles. Quickly the clerk brought the knuckles to the register and put them in a heavily wrapped box. He rung up the price and Ryu paid for the item and left the store. Last purchase in hand, the wolf headed to his last stop. The only person left on his list of people to get a gift for was his lover Xiren. He and his housemates already decided what gifts they were getting for their fashionista teacher.

Carrying his bags in his hands he made his way to a specialty store that sold unique adult clothing. Since his lover's hobby was fashion it only followed suit that he'd buy her something fashionable. Entering the elegant store front he was immediately greeted by a smartly dressed wolf. "Good day Mr. Ryu. Are you here to deliver something from Miss Xiren?" The clerk recognized Ryu since this was one of the stores that bought some of Xiren's designs.

"I'm Christmas shopping today." Ryu informed the clerk.

"Oh, something for Miss Xiren?" The clerk's eyes lit up and he bowed knowing the man before him would spend any amount of money on his woman.

"Yes, I need a diamond studded bra and pair of underwear for her." Ryu handed a paper to the clerk with Xiren's measurements on them and the clerk bowed as he went to the back vault to find the item Ryu requested. Emerging from the back the clerk held out a glittery set of undergarments to display for his customer. "Hmm…" Ryu looked at it critically at the items and pictured them on his lover. With a smile he nodded. "Good." He handed his card to the clerk who smiled an rang up the purchase.

"Thank you for your purchase Mr. Ryu." The man smiled and bowed as Ryu headed out.

"Don't be too happy. Today is the first day I've actually bought things." He shot a dangerous look to the clerk who gulped and decided the man before him was not someone to push a sale on. Leaving the store he called the limo to pick him up. He was tired of the cold and when the limo arrived he happily put his bags in the trunk and got into the warm car. Lighting a cigarette and popping open a beer he leaned back in the leather seats enjoying the warmth of the limo.


	3. Chapter 3

Kouta looked at his long list of gift recipients and sighed. He'd already started the shopping and got all of his trivial gifts out of the way. A trip to the local lotion and perfume shops took care of the various female lovers that he liked to keep around and a trip to the gentleman's store took care of his male lovers. Always keep your options open and happy. That way when he needed to call someone they'd be on hand. After depositing the gifts for his many lovers in the trunk of the limo, he glanced at his list and got down to his true gift shopping.

His first gift was for a lovely teacher that he frequently caused problems for, the Lady Tiffany. She liked cute things and pink things so his first thought was to get her a stuffed toy, but after spending a bit more thought on it he decided a pink tiara would be a much better gift. Waving to the limo driver he pulled his heavy fur coat tighter around his body and headed to the jewelry store.

Shiny display cases faced the windows of the store front and Kouta could see several women looking longingly into the windows. Each one of them hoping one of their students would buy them a fancy trinket from the shop. With his graceful movements he opened the door to the shop and entered. A pretty woman immediately came up to him. "Merry Christmas sir. Can I help you find a nice trinket for a loved one? Your teacher perhaps?" The brown haired shop worker smiled at him.

"Yes my lady I'm looking for a tiara for a lady friend though she isn't my teacher." Kouta smiled seductively at the woman and was rewarded with a blush.

"Oh this must be a lucky young lady. Our tiaras are this way sir." She turned gracefully and led him to a display case full of various tiaras. Some made from gold bases and others silver. All of them had various colors of gemstones set into the metals. He carefully examined each one and mulled over their implications held in each design. Finally he spotted one decorated with pink Morganite gemstones. Perfect. The gem represented the innocence that Tiffany portrayed.

"I'll get that one there please." Kouta smiled seductively at the shop worker again and she smiled back while pulling out a set of keys.

"This is a very nice one. She must be one lucky lady." With a semblance of grace the woman carefully removed the tiara from the display case. He followed the worker as she brought the lovely item to the counter.

"Will you be paying in cash today or by card?" The woman asked and blushed as Kouta gazed at her with his seductive eyes.

"Card and would you please gift wrap it for me?" He elegantly handed the card to the woman and brushed his hand against hers as she took his card. She blushed once again and nodded to him. After swiping the card and handing it back to the seductive man she put the tiara in a box and carefully wrapped it before putting it in a bag for Kouta to carry out.

"Thank you for your patronage and please come again." The woman smiled and slipped her number into the bag as she handed it to Kouta. With a smile and a casual brush of the woman's hand he took the bag. He bowed slightly as he exited the store. Purchase in hand Kouta marked Tiffany of his list and moved on to the next name. Alyera was the next person on his list to get a present. The lovely vampire enjoyed his company as many women did and had a taste for gothic themes as well as a love for the sun.

Before he got too far with his gift hunting for Alyera his phone rang. Looking at the face of the phone the call was from Naiki. A little surprised he answered his phone with his usual seductiveness and was even more surprised when the fox asked Kouta where he'd be able to get a rather interesting gift for the Dark lord's youngest brighter Mix. After some thought Kouta provided the requested information and he bid his housemate goodbye. Putting the phone back into his pocket he returned to his shopping.

Shivering a bit from the cold air Kouta walked around for a moment to think about his next gift. As he was looking at various shops something caught his eye. A small shop nestled in amongst the others showing various bright hair accessories. Seeing a bright barrette with a sunflower made of various gems Kouta made for the shop door. "Welcome sir." A pair of blue haired cats spoke in unison as he entered. The two cats were identical and he didn't know if they did that on purpose or if they were twins; either way the sight made Kouta smile.

"I would like that sunflower barrette in the window." He elegantly pointed to the sunflower in the window. For a vampire that liked the sun a sunflower seemed fitting.

"A gift? For your teacher perhaps?" The cats once again spoke in unison before one of them moved to take the gem encrusted trinket from the window. "This?" Again the cats spoke in unison and Kouta figured they had to be twins. He thought for about using his other sight on them for a moment and seeing if they had the connection twin auras held, but that would be rude.

"Yes please it's a lovely flower for a lady that likes the sun." Kouta held the trinket and was surprised to feel a small bit of power from it.

"Oh even better. The gems are golden Topaz. Perfect for a lady of the sun." The cats once again spoke in unison and their eyes twinkled with mystery. That explained things. The two shop owners held some sort of power and their trinkets kept some of that power. He subtly looked at the trinket with his voodoo sight and saw what the spell did. There was nothing harmful in this trinket's spell. All the barrette would do is make Alyera feel warm and safe.

"I'll take this please." Kouta handed the trinket back to the cats with a seductive look to them and the shop owners happily took the trinket to the register. They rang up the purchase for Kouta and put the barrette in a pretty box then in a bag for the man to carry out.

"Thank you for your purchase. Enjoy this Winter Solstice." The cats bowed as Kouta left the shop. He smiled over his shoulder and left the shop. Any shop that called this holiday by its old name was a shop that deserved frequenting. Kouta wasn't against the holiday being celebrated as Christmas, but being a voodoo priest his religion laid elsewhere and he preferred the context of Winter Solstice. Once again Kouta crossed off a name from his list and moved on. The next three he could take care of in one stop. His housemates all had a taste for a specific type of food and he knew of a shop that catered to unusual fetishes.

With a graceful air to his step he made his way through the cold to the store he had in a mind. The shop he was looking for was a little ways a way, but the walk allowed him to think about some of the other gifts he needed to get. When the shop he was looking for came into view he quickened his pace. He was in one of the seedier parts of town and the shop he was looking for had bold red neon lights blazing across the windows. The store advertises its wares as all of the naught foods you could need to satisfy you. The perfect place to fill orders for those with food fetishes.

A smile on his lips he entered the comfortable atmosphere of the shop. Kouta thrived in places like this and it wasn't long before a sultry store clerk approached him. "Merry Christmas Kouta. How can I help you today?" The shinning blue eyes of the rabbit clerk looked at him and a blush crept across the clerks cheeks.

"I need some specialty gifts for my housemates." Kouta smiled seductively at the clerk and trailed his finger down the young rabbit's cheek.

"Oh I see. Well please tell me about these housemates and I'll be sure to provide the best service I can." The rabbit bounced happily at the opportunity to serve the elegant man.

"The first one is Ryu. He has a fetish for peanut butter and is a very violent person." Kouta explained a little about the wolf that he often had childish arguments with. The rabbit thought for a moment then his eyes shone happily. He waved for Kouta to follow him and quickly moved through the store. The clerk picked up a box and opened it. Inside was a toy gun that could obviously be filled with something.

"How about this? It's meant to be filled with thicker substances like peanut butter." The shop clerk looked expectantly at Kouta who shook his head.

"I need more of a gift basket for my housemates. They all have lovers and something those lovers could use with them would be better." The rabbit's lips formed an 'o' as Kouta's words sank in. He thought for a moment then smiled again.

"What are the other fetishes we are working with Mr. Kouta?" The rabbit asked with a twinkle in his eyes and Kouta obliged the clerk. After explaining everything the rabbit asked him to wait a moment and ran off bouncing along the way. Kouta knew his requests were in good hands and though he felt Xiren might be a little upset that he spent more time on his various lovers than on his housemates, he didn't let that fact bother him. His housemates weren't his favorite people since they tended to interrupt his plans, but he didn't out right hate them or anything.

After several minutes the clerk returned followed by several other clerks. The procession walked up to him and each clerk held a box open with various items in them. Kotua diligently examined the contents with a smile. The first held a box of peanut butter based adult play materials as well as a lotion that increased euphoria and touch sensitivity. Each box was full of the recipient's favorite foods and various implements to help put those food items on a body and held items containing various aphrodisiacs. A perfect assortment of items for each person and Kotua nodded his approval.

"I'll take these they are perfect." With a seductive smile toward each of the store hands he walked to the register. Ryu would be very happy and know exactly what to do with the items in his box, but Naiki and Atraiyuu would probably need some help figuring out what the present was for. Kouta was sure Jinx would be very happy to demonstrate the use of those items on Atraiyuu and Kouta figured Mix would know how to use these things on Naiki, but he didn't like thinking about that. The fact that the fox's virginity slipped through his fingers and fell to a wolf still irked him. Shaking off his irritation Kouta smiled seductively at the rabbit as he rung up the purchases. Another phone number was casually slipped into his bag as the clerk handed him his purchases.

As he walked from the store Kouta called the limo again. His purchases were weighing him down and he still had three more gifts to get. As the limo approached he helped the driver put the gifts into his section of the trunk and thanked the driver again. The poor limo driver had spent most of his day driving around and picking up gifts though he and Atraiyuu seemed to have the most gifts accumulated. Not surprising since Ryu and Naiki were the most unsociable of the group.

Unburdened by his bags Kouta moved on to the next person on his list. His lover and master Jas was the next person on his list. The violent cat loved anything that caused pain to others and currently had a thing for guns. Kouta himself didn't like guns because they were too messy and often destroyed the parts of the body he needed for his voodoo, but if Jas liked them then Jas would get one.

Once again the elegant and seductive man moved through the streets toward a shop. This time he was looking for a gun shop which unless one knew where to look this was quite a feat in the city. Several things were kept underground, but there was a small market for the various wares that were otherwise unobtainable. After a little searching a dusty shop that looked abandoned appeared in his field of vision. The sign above the door simply read 'guns' and proved promising.

Carefully Kouta entered the shop and saw that it indeed sold guns. Several were on display, but none of the ones on display were real guns. All of them were the toy guns that one often saw these boys that wanted to play tough guy sport. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked around the shop. He hoped that there was some secretive part of the shop that sold the real thing, but before his eyes could uncover the store's secrets a voice called from behind him.

"Can I help you?" A grey haired wolf looked at him and crossed his arms. Kouta turned to the man and smiled with his seductive smile.

"Yes I'm looking for a gun. A real gun."

"We don't sell those here." The wolf dismissed Kouta and tried to shoo him out of the shop.

"Oh I have it on very good authority that you do sell guns." With a quick movement he tugged on a cord at the back of the room revealing a case of guns. The shop owner made a strangled noise and ran over to Kouta.

"What are you doing!" The wolf tried closing the drapes.

"Relax my name is Kouta and I am good at keeping the secrets of others." At the mention of Kouta's name the man relaxed.

"Oh yes I have heard of you. Then please choose your gun." The shop owner's manner changed completely and Kouta was free to browse through the selection. A simple hand gun was not going to be sufficient for his master and the case held a myriad of those. As his gaze neared the bottom of the display case he saw what he wanted.

"I'll take that." Kouta smiled at the shop clerk and pointed to the semi-automatic shotgun on the bottom shelf of the case. This was perfect for the violent cat.

"A very good choice Mr. Kouta." The shop owner smiled and opened the case. He pulled the gun from the shelf and brought it to the register. He rung up Kotua's purchase and placed it in a large box wrapping it so that it looked like an innocent package rather than a high end weapon. "Please enjoy your purchase and don't tell where you got it from." Kouta took the box from the wolf with a smile and a nod. Stepping out of the shop he crossed off yet another name from his list and moved on to the next one. His teacher was the next person to get a gift for. This one was easy as well. He and his housemates already coordinated with each other on what to get her and his mission was to find a new outfit.

As he walked away from the gun shop his phone rang again. This time the call from Ryu and he answered the phone a little brusquely. His muscular housemate called to ask for a place to get a demonic object for his friend. One day the wolf would have to learn to accept the fact that he was a demon, but for now Kouta would help him out. He provided the information that Ryu needed and once again put the phone back into his pocket before going back to hunting for his gift for the fashionista teacher of his.

Xiren was a distinguished fashion designer and all of them were getting her several parts of an outfit to make a complete set for her. Ryu had the undergarments and he was tasked with the actual outfit. Pulling his jacket tighter to ward off the chill Kouta made his way to the clothing districts. He had the outfit in mind and made his way to a glamorous clothing store. The store had various gowns on display all of which were extravagant and whimsical.

A seductive smile on his face Kouta opened the door to the shop and was immediately greeted by the familiar staff. "Merry Christmas Kouta. What brings you here today?" One of the elegant female staff members asked him with a blush across her cheeks.

"Looking for a gift for Miss Xiren." He smiled seductively and took each woman's hand in his and kissed it in turn. The women on staff all giggled and blushed at the attention.

"What type of outfit would you like for Miss Xiren? Something extravagant I imagine?" A red headed store clerk asked and Kouta thought for a moment. Knowing Ryu he was going to get some sort of impractical and expensive undergarment so he'd need to find a dress that would be easy to remove and wouldn't be too restricting. As much as he favored the elegantly designed fantasy outfits, a simple cocktail dress would work best. Though, just a cocktail dress would pail in comparison to anything Ryu would get.

"I want a cocktail dress, but I want it to be elegant and unique." Kouta tried to explain his ideas to the clerks and one of the women's eyes light up.

"Oh I have the perfect dress." The dark haired woman elegantly and quickly went to the back of the store. When she returned she held an elegant cocktail dress in a strange fabric. The woman held the dress out for Kouta to see and as the dress moved the colors on it shifted and shimmered as they changed. It was perfect.

"This is perfect." Kouta smiled seductively at the shop attendants and gave his approval. The woman holding the dress smiled and brought the dress to the register to ring up the charge.

"Will you be putting this on your tab or paying for it today?" The clerk dutifully asked Kouta who handed her his card to indicate he'd pay for it today. Carefully the clerk folded the dress and wrapped it in a decorative box before handing it to the elegant man. With a kiss on each of their hands he left the shop with only one name left on his list. His Dark Lord and revered voodoo god Shinx Darkness.

A smile played across his lips and a glow formed in his eyes as he thought about what he needed for the Dark Lord's gift. With a purposeful stride Kouta made his way to the toy store. The cute shop was not his normal venue in fact he never bought anything from the toy store before. Outside the store front a student dressed in a red suit depicting Santa Clause stood ringing a bell and ushering people into the store. Ignoring the student, Kouta made his way through the door. Before he got far a very happy cat boy dressed in an elf suit walked up to him.

"Hello there sir, can I help you?" The store worker looked at him with bright blue eyes and smiling face.

"Actually yes." Kouta smiled seductively at the cat and as usual was rewarded with a bright blush. "I need the cutest stuffed bear you have."

"Oh well the cutest one we had was bought already, but we have another one I can think of." The cat led Kouta to the racks of stuffed toys they had. With a smile the worker picked a small fluffy bear off the shelf and showed it to Kouta. "This one is super soft and cuddly. A perfect gift for… your teacher." The blue eyed man hesitantly asked.

"For a friend." Kouta smiled and pat the cat on the shoulder as he took the stuffed toy from him. "This is perfect, thank you." In a good mood Kouta lightly kissed the young man's cheek and was rewarded with another brilliant blush.

"Th-then I'll just take this and ring it up for you." The store clerk quickly covered his blush by rushing off to ring up the seductive man. With a smile Kouta followed the cat and headed to the register. Paying for the stuffed toy he declined the offer to wrap it and took the toy from the clerk. As Kouta left the store he found yet another phone number tucked in with his purchase. He had quite a collection of potential bed mates from the day.

Next was to enchant the cute toy. Shinx was a man who loved anything dark, dangerous, bloody, twisted, and evil and this cute stuffed toy was about to become one of the most twisted things he'd ever enchanted. His Dark Lord had a problem with some obsessive people stalking him and not wanting to do as he commanded. To solve that little problem Kouta had a plan to enchant the cute toy with a unique voodoo spell he'd been working on perfecting. All he needed now were a few key elements. First on his list, the kiss of a virgin.

Walking through the streets for a little bit he found the perfect person to get a kiss from. Spotting a sweet lady in a cute frilly pink coat and matching pink pants sitting with an equally cute student he walked over. "Excuse me lady, sir but may I ask a favor?" Kouta smiled sweetly at the couple only showing a little of his seductive side.

"What do you want?" The student asked and moved closer to his teacher. As he thought a cute little couple with a young student trying to be tough and an innocent teacher sitting together on a first date. He stifled a laugh at all of these 'tough' boys that had been cropping up lately. One hour with himself or a few of his housemates would show this student what tough was.

"Sorry to interrupt your date, but I have a present for a very important person and I wondered if your lady would give me her opinion on the gift?" Keeping his voice sweet and letting just a little of his seductive ways he directed the question to the student.

"Oh I'd love to see." The innocent teacher smiled brightly before her student could object. Carefully Kouta pulled out the stuffed bear and showed it to her. He was rewarded with squeal from the girl. "It's so cute! Can I hold it for a moment?" The teacher asked with bright eyes and Kouta nodded he watched the woman with his eyes. She held the toy and admired it for a moment before placing a soft kiss on the bear's nose. Perfect the irresistible power of a plush toy always brought favorable actions from the innocent. "I'm sure your important person will love it." With a bright smile she handed the toy back.

"Thank you for your assessment my lady." With a graceful bow and a jealous look from the student he walked off. Element one acquired, Kouta moved through the streets for his next part of the spell. Most of the ingredients for this spell were things he carried on his person so the next piece of his spell was to enchant the bear at a special location. Walking carefully through the streets he looked for a park with few people in it.

After a brisk walk through the cold Kouta finally found what he was looking for. Walking into the center of the park he set purchases on a nearby bench and set the bear in the snow and drew a circle around it. Muttering various spells in an old language he placed locks of hair, drops of blood, and various herbs along the circle. Finishing placing everything he stood back and continued to chant. His eyes glowed with a dark aura and a smile crossed his lips as he finished the spell. Giving the spell a few moments to settle into the plush toy he took a few breaths to steady himself. He used more power than he intended and deciding walking home was not something he'd favor.

He walked over to the bear while pulling out his phone and calling for the limo to pick him up. Kouta picked up the bear as he put his phone in his pocket and examined his work. The stuffed toy looked cute and cuddly to the untrained eye, but with a little focus the dark glow around it shone brightly. Now his Dark Lord would have a charm to give any of his stalkers and they'd be enthralled to his every whim. Anyone who held the toy would do everything Shinx asked and though they'd have no control over their actions, they'd be fully conscious of what their body was doing.

Kouta picked put the toy into a bag and picked up his other purchases with a smile. He was confident that his gift would please his Dark Lord and if his stalkers didn't die from Shinx's demands, they'd go mad from the plush doll. When the limo pulled up the driver helped Kouta put his gifts in the trunk and the seductive priest slid into the back. Ryu was already in the car and Kouta nodded to him.

"Got everything mutt?" Ryu handed Kouta a beer and he nodded with his seductive smile on his lips and accepted the beer.


	4. Chapter 4

Naiki folded his arms as he wandered around the streets. He'd been in and out of several shops trying to find his gifts. He didn't have a long list like his housemates, but he had no idea what to get anyone. The only person he really wanted to get something special for was Mix, but he knew he'd need to actually think about this since he knew others would get him gifts too.

He sighed as he looked at another shop. Mix and Xiren were the easiest to get gifts for, but the others he had no idea what to do. Starting at the shop window and not really seeing what was in the shop he decided to just pick one person to start with and analyze the best options for a gift. Naiki decided to start with one of his least liked housemates, Kouta. Leaning against the wall Naiki looked down as he thought about the seductive dog.

Kouta loved anything to do with sex and pain and he knew every woman or man he ever slept with would give him something to do with sex or pain. He figured given Kouta's life style many of them probably knew about his chocolate addiction and quite possible were getting him boxes of chocolates. Everyone knew he was a voodoo priest and that he knew lots of crazy spiritual stuff. Naiki knew next to nothing about the spiritual side of things in life even though his fiancé was a demon himself. His cheeks warmed as he thought of his lover and he shook his head. He had to focus.

Thinking back to his housemate he'd ruled out the most common ideas and now he needed to focus on the little habits that would make his gift unique and useful. Since he didn't know enough about voodoo to get the priest acceptable tools he dismissed the dog's religion from his mind. That left his daily routine. Kouta kept very normal sleeping habits as far as sleeping times and regular body patterns so things to help him sleep or maintain his routine were out. Elegance and gentlemanly things were another facade of Kouta's being.

That gave him a starting point. Ruling out the base habits and commonalities of Kouta's life style, Naiki had something to work with. Now he just needed to piece together the things that would accommodate both Kouta's ability to pick up men and woman and maintain his air of elegance. He had plenty of suits and elegant clothes as well as various hygiene products to make him look graceful and gentlemanly. He sighed and looked up as a teacher and her student passed by him and the idea came. The student looked at his watch and Naiki knew what to get.

Pulling out his phone the fox the typed a search for the nearest jewelry shops into the navigation system. Once the phone gave him directions he put the device back into his pocket and quickly headed down the street. Several students and teachers tried to approach him as usual, but he ignored them. He'd become famous for his various potions that made 'miracles' happen, but the scientist was particular about who he gave his potions too. He only sold his wares to those that would not use them for stupid things like trying to get their student to love them instead of someone else, or to make themselves look better for someone, and so on. That was Kouta's department.

After a little bit of walk through the cold he came to a jewelry shop. With a resigned sigh he opened the door and looked around the shop. He ignored the well dressed woman who came up to him with her generic welcome to the store. Waving her off he spotted what he was looking for. A case of pocket watches were on display and he walked over to the low set display case.

Naiki examined each one until he found what he was looking for. Nestled on the bottom shelf was a gold pocket watch with purple amethysts set into the cover and several purple stones lining the hands and face of the clock. Deciding on his purchase he looked around and waved an employee over. The smartly dressed gentleman saw him and came over with a businesslike smile. "Did you decide on something?" He asked with a smile.

"Obviously, that." Naiki sighed at the man's stupidity for asking a question with an obvious answer and pointed to the pocket watch.

"Excellent choice. Amethyst is the perfect stone for love and desire…" The sales clerk began as he pulled the watch from the case, but Naiki interrupted him.

"It's merely silicon dioxide with irradiation giving it the purple color. Just box it up for me." He handed his card to the clerk who flushed at Naiki's words. The store worker took the watch over to a register and quietly rung up Naiki's purchase. Taking the bag and waving off the clerks attempt at a thank you, the young fox left the store to find his next gift. Kouta's gift out of the way he decided the next on to work on was Atraiyuu's gift.

Atraiyuu was a cutesy angelic man that loved stuffed toys. He didn't want to cop out like everyone else and get him some cute fluffy plush toy, plus he figured Mix's older brother would be getting the angel a big fluffy toy. Either way a toy store was a good place to start gift hunting for his newest housemate. Pulling out his phone again he typed a search for toy stores into the map application and was rewarded with a few nearby stores. Choosing one a block away, Naiki pulled his red jacked close and headed off.

A short walk brought Naiki to his destination and he arrived at a brightly light store front with a myriad of toys on display. Ignoring the displays he entered the store. Once again a shop worker came up to him and tried to greet him only to be waved off by the young fox. On his way to the store Naiki had remembered Atraiyuu liked to play games and the wolf often tried to play with others as much as he could. Few knew the man liked to play games and thus board games were a perfect gift.

With purpose to his stride the scientist walked to the back of the toy store where various games were sold. Board games were always in the back of the toy stores because they were some of the least purchased items. Naiki chalked the aversion of most people to board games was due to their lack of intelligence. Looking at the games he mentally marked off the ones he knew Atraiyuu had and systematically continued through the selection. Ideally he wanted a game for the angel to play with Jinx. That way the stupid wolf would stay out of his hair.

Naiki still held a grudge for Mix's older brother over the fact that Jinx and Mix were lovers at one point and he wanted something that would help further occupy the sex crazed wolf's small mind. Obviously if the demonic wolf were to play with the angelic wolf the game needed to be something less cute and fluffy than say Candy Land, but less complicated than say Go. Looking through the games two popped out at him; Taboo and Dirty Minds. A smile crossed his lips as he read the descriptions of the games.

Taboo was a game that made everyday words forbidden and saying them evoked a punishment. Dirty Minds gave three clues to a word, but those clues had double meanings. One meaning sounded dirty represented sexual innuendos and the other meaning perfectly innocent. The perfect game for an angel to play with a demon. Smiling with his innocent smile he pulled the two games from the shelf and headed to a register. On his way to check out, he passed through the small book section the store had.

Naiki stopped for a moment as a few things caught his eye and smirked ever so slightly. On a shelf was a simple book titled 'The Cat' featuring a red headed cat resembling Sasori and with a quick thought he pulled the book from the shelf and added it to his growing pile of gifts. Mix was his lover and fiancé and though Naiki wasn't too fond of his brothers, it'd be rude to not get them some form of gift. After all they were going to become his brothers too; a thought that made him shake his head.

Deciding to get gifts for his future brothers in law, he looked through the other books to see if there was something else. A simple book that played sounds when buttons were pressed seemed to be about Shinx's speed so with a smile he pulled that one from the shelf and flipped through it. The book was the story Little Red Riding Hood only the wolf in the story was a good guy instead of a bad guy. A simple story with easy language and sound effects should be something the idiot oldest brother of Mix's could handle.

He debated for a moment on not getting Jinx a preset, but the man was already unstable and Atraiyuu would be upset if he didn't get Mix's once lover a gift and if Atraiyuu was upset there was a chance Xiren would say something. Sighing he looked through the shelves and picked up a coloring book with images of teachers taking students on field trips. Grabbing a pack of crayons to go with it he figured the coloring book was right up his ally and didn't require any brain power. A good thing since that wolf had none. What the angel saw in the man was beyond Naiki, but he had plenty of gifts and was ready to go.

Arms loaded with toys and jewelry bag hanging from his wrists the fox headed to the counter and set his purchases down. The rabbit at the teller smiled at him and tried to make conversation, but Naiki ignored him and told him to just ring up everything and bag it for him. The rabbit teared up a little at the dismissive behavior and quietly handed Naiki his card back along with his new purchases. A quick nod to the teller and he left with more presents than he intended to buy.

Once again walking through the cold air Naiki decided to call the limo and deposit his gifts before continuing his shopping. Pulling out his phone he dialed their driver and gave his location. Before long the limo approached and the driver helped the fox load his gifts. Naiki noticed he wasn't the first one to deposit his presents. There was a nice pile building in the partitioned trunk. Waving the driver off he walked to a nearby café to take a break and think about his last three gifts.

Xiren was going to be an easy one in one way since he and his other housemates already decided on the gifts they were giving her. Ryu was going to take a bit more thought, but as he ordered a cup of hot chocolate he decided he'd get Mix's gift next. Mix had already requested to 'unwrap' the fox for Christmas, but Naiki wanted to make things a little more fun. As the café worker brought his chocolate to him the scientist lost himself in his thoughts.

Mix loved sweet things, but Naiki didn't want to just get him sweets because he wanted something more special. He thought about taking his lover to Lover's Café for his preset, but that didn't seem like enough for the most special being in his world. A potion seemed obsolete for the demon wolf since Mix had his own powers and rarely had use for any of his potions. He figured his idiot brothers knew enough to get him lab supplies and if they didn't their teacher seemed intelligent enough to get new lab equipment for him.

Drinking his hot chocolate with cheeks blushing slightly as he thought about his lover king and the present he wanted. He had an idea, but he didn't know where to find the gift. Naiki knew Mix liked chewy sweets like taffy and he thought a taffy maker would be a good gift since the wolf was also a really good cook, but there was still something missing. A personal touch was needed for this gift. As he thought further an idea came to him. He could get a taffy machine and display the taffy for Mix in a tempting fashion.

The only problem left was how to acquire what he wanted. The fox had no reason to visit erotic shops before and he had no clue which one would provide what he needed. He pulled out his phone and hesitated before clicking on a contact. Two choices for help with erotic purchases lay before him. On one hand he could call Jinx the sex crazed idiot brother of Mix's or Kouta the equally sex crazed housemate of his. The idea of calling his fiancé's ex-lover didn't appeal to him in the least. Especially since the idiot ex would tease him forever for calling him for tips about pleasing Mix. Kouta wasn't his favorite person in the world, but in this case he was the lesser of two evils.

Pressing Kouta's contact he called the voodoo priest. A few rings later the seductive voice of his housemate came over the phone. "Ah my cute Naiki, how can I help you? Relieve your sexual tensions perhaps?" Kouta endlessly tried flirting with the fox to get petty revenge for missing out on the scientist's virginity.

"I need to know where to get erotic food items. Specifically taffy and a taffy machine." Naiki ignored Kotua's flirtations and heard silence come from the other end of the phone.

"Looking for something to please your lover? Are you having a falling out? I'm always here if you need." The flirtations continued and Naiki ignored them. Silence followed for a moment and Kouta finally gave up the information the fox was looking for. Entering the information into the note application on his phone he thanked Kouta and hung up.

Finishing his cocoa Naiki threw out his cup and headed once again into the cold. Following the directions from his phone he ignored the crowds along the streets and headed to the seedy district of the city. The store he was looking for had several mannequins in the window with various treats displayed on them. Studying the displays for a moment the fox decided this was definitely the store. Mustering up his courage he opened the door and stepped in.

"Can I help you young sir?" A dog student came up to him with wagging tail and brilliant green eyes.

"Umm…yeah I need a taffy machine." Naiki voiced his needs to the employee who laughed lightly.

"I see you are new to this. No matter let me show you around for a moment and you can decide what you want for your…" The man looked Naiki over for a moment before smiling. "Boyfriend." The dog put a hand lightly on Naiki's shoulder and guided him through the store. Naiki looked around the shop with a light blush as he pictured him and Mix using the things in the shop. "We sell food items that you can put on your body or your lover's body to eat off of you. We also sell cook books for edible art and some machines to help make some of our specialties. So what is your lover's favorite thing to eat?"

"Sweets like taffy." Naiki said distractedly as he looked at some more items in the shop.

"Oh I see now. Follow me. I have the perfect idea." The dog student led Naiki into a back room with several mannequins. There were both male and female mannequins in the room and they didn't have any clothing on them. "These are our tutorial figures. You'll understand in a moment." The store worker assured the fox.

Walking to the back of the shop Naiki saw what he came for. A taffy machine was slowly producing the chewy sweet candy that his lover liked. Watching in fascination the young scientist examined the machine. This was perfect machine for his lover to make all of the delicious candy he wanted.

"The machine suits your initial needs yes?" The dog asked Naiki who nodded. "Good, then let me show you what you can do with the taffy to help please your lover." He glanced at Niaki once again to evaluate him as he took some of the taffy in his hands. The worker led the fox to one of the mannequins and started dressing the figure with the taffy. "This is the best way to present your gift. If you'd like you can use the dolls here or, as I'm sure would be more suitable, we have private dressing rooms you can practice in. This way you'll be able to efficiently put the taffy on yourself to let your lover unwrap you."

"I got it. Show me how to use the machine." Naiki dismissed the need for the mannequins and was confident he'd be able to wrap himself in a taffy bow for Mix to remove. He tried to keep his thoughts on the machine instead of on the present he had planned. After the fox was confident he could use the machine and make a good batch of candy from it he gave the clerk his card and the address to deliver it to. With his most important gift done Naiki felt better about the shopping ahead. He only needed two more gifts.

His heart warm with thoughts of his lover the fox pulled out his phone to look for the next shop. He needed a gift for Ryu and he didn't want to get the wolf who was like a big brother to him the same things everyone else would get him. Ryu loved peanut butter and destructive things so everyone would be getting him weapons ore peanut butter related things. Few knew about Ryu's collection though. The wolf loved money and the way coins shone so he had a very valuable collection of coins.

Punching in a map search for the nearest coin shop the young scientist shivered and pulled his coat closer. When the phone pulled up the desired information he studied the directions and put the device back in his pocket. Wrapping his arms around himself to ward off the chill he headed down the street. Leaving the seedy district of town he headed to the higher class section where the expensive oddities were sold. Some of his potions and Kouta's spells were actually sold in shops around here.

Aphrodisiacs and anything that could create affection or love were always in high demand so his stuff along with Kouta's had a high demand. Moving through crowds of people he finally came to the shop he wanted. A set of gilded doors shone at the entrance and with a good tug Naiki entered the glittery shop. After a few moments a shop assistant moved over to hm.

"Good afternoon sir how may I help you?" An elegant cat student asked him. The man had black hair and red eyes like most cat students.

"I need the rarest coins you have Sebastain." Naiki tried not to smirk as he took a guess at the man's name. The fox was rewarded with a startled look from the man before he regained his composure and led the fox to a locked case.

"These coins are the rarest we have and come from all around the world." Sebastian began his sales pitch explanation and Naiki ignored him while he examined the coins. He wished Mix was with him so he could determine the age of the coins and their authenticity. Since his lover wasn't with him to assist in his endeavor he decided he would have to settle for using his instincts.

The coins on display were of varying origins and made from varying metals. After some thought he figured the best thing to do was to get the most expensive ones for the wolf and hope he didn't have them. "Just give me your most expensive three coins." The cat stopped his speech and opened the glass case.

"These three sir?" Sebastian pulled the three coins with the highest price tags and Naiki nodded. Without further conversation the man rung up the fox's purchase and handed him a small bag with the coins. "By the way sir, how did you know my name?"

"Every cat with black hair and red eyes is named Sebastian." Naiki said as he took the small bag and folded it into his jacket pocket for safe keeping. Not bothering to see the man's expression he left the shop and pulled out his phone to get directions for his next shop. The only person left for him to get was one for Xiren. The item he was supposed to get for her was a pair of shoes. Each of his housemates was assigned a different part of an outfit for the fashion designer. He had no clue what to get for shoes for his teacher, but he would head to the best shoe shop in town and see what they had to offer.

Getting directions from his phone again he headed a few blocks down the street to an extravagant shoe shop. His housemates undoubtedly found the most expensive items for their part in the gift as they could so he might as well go all out too. Entering the store he glanced around and saw a glittering pair of red heels on a pedestal. Moving over to him an employee came and greeted him.

"Can I help you find something?" The dark haired woman asked him.

"I want those shoes." He pointed to the brilliant red heels on the pedestal. Naiki had no idea what type of shoes to get for his fashionista teacher, but red was a signature color so he might as well go with it.

"An excellent choice they'll make a perfect gift for your…teacher." The woman hesitated a moment before saying 'teacher'. She looked the fox over appraisingly before leading him to the shoes. "I see red is a favorite color for you. You are also dressed quite well, you wouldn't happen to be Kouta's housemate Naiki would you?" The woman seemed strangely interested in the fox.

"Yes and I have a fiancé." Naiki said a little shortly.

"Oh I meant no offense Mr. Naiki. I was just hoping you could pass a message to Kouta…"

"He'll sleep with you anytime you ask. Just call him." Naiki cut the woman off. He hated when people asked him about the dog. Catching Naiki's coldness the woman stopped her chatter and pulled down the shoes for him to examine. The fox looked closely at the shoes and saw they were red based with red stones set in them. Probably rhinestones since precious gems were impractical on foot ware.

"I'll take these." He handed the shoe back to the woman who smiled and brought the shoes to the register. The woman rang up the purchase and handed the bag to the fox with another smile. Naiki took the bag and turned to leave the store. Tired of walking in the cold he pulled out his phone and called the limo. It didn't take long for the limo to arrive and Naiki put the shoe bag in the trunk before climbing into the back. Ryu and Kouta were already warming up in the back.

"Get everything?" Ryu asked as he handed the fox a glass of wine to warm up. Naiki nodded to the wolf and gratefully took the glass of wine.

"Did you find the shop I mentioned?" Kouta asked with seductive eye as he sipped his own glass.

"Yes." Naiki answered shortly and taking another sip from his glass as the limo drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

Atraiyuu held his stuffed dog close as he continued his way through the cold streets. He already dropped off two loads of Christmas gifts with his limo driver and was down to just a few students left. He'd purchased gift baskets for the teachers and their students that regularly came to visit. He'd purchased music equipment for Tishou's students since they were in a band and cute stuffed toys for Alyera's students since they seemed like students that could use a good hug every now and then. The angel also bought things for Kai's students and Wendy's students; the list went on and he was down to his roommates and Jinx's family.

With politeness in mind he decided to get Luna and Xiren their gifts first. He and his roommates decided what gifts to get for their teacher and he was supposed to get accessories. Since he needed a jewelry shop for that he thought he'd get Luna some nice jewelry as well. To make sure Shinx didn't feel bad he would just get her something sweet like a hair pin or something. A ring might be too invasive and other jewelry might be seen as an attempt to court Luna, so a barrette or hair pin seemed like the best option.

Dog plush cuddled close in his arms he walked through the cold streets to the jewelry shop. He made sure to drop a few dollars in each of the donation boxes along the way and smiled at the other shoppers. A few smiled back and others offered to escort him as he made his way to shops. A smile on his face and tail wagging happily he made his way to one of the jewelry shops in town.

"Oh, Atraiyuu are you here to shop for Miss Xiren?" One of the shop clerks up to him and looped her arm with the angel's.

"Yes." He smiled at the friendly shop assistant as she led him to various jewelry cases. "I need a set of ruby accessories in the shape of roses if you have them." He smiled with his angelic smile at the blond store clerk.

"Oh I have just the thing. I was hoping one of her students would come looking for something like this." He clerk pulled out a set of earrings and matching necklace and bracelet with ruby studded roses with gold settings. "How about these?"

"They are perfect. Thank you." Atraiyuu smiled brilliantly and wagged his tail as he approved of the jewelry. "I have one other lady I need to get something for, but I'm not sure what to get."

"Oh? A lady friend of your own?" The clerk looked at Atraiyuu with a mixture of jealousy and curiosity.

"Yeah, she's the girlfriend of my boyfriend's older brother. She's really nice and I wanted to get her something for Christmas, but I don't want to get anything Shinx might see as a bid for her attention."

"Your boyfriend?" The woman's expression fell and she shook her head. "Always the attractive ones. Wait, did you say you were getting a gift for Shinx's lady?"

"Yes. Miss Luna. Do you know her?"

"Shinx was in here earlier and got her a necklace. I have an idea of something she might like." The woman hurried to the back to pull out a decorated box. She brought it to Atraiyuu and opened the box revealing an intricate clasp with a purple sapphire in it. "This is known as the Delhi Purple Sapphire."

"I don't like giving a gem with such a bad history, but I'm sure Shinx will make it safe for Luna." Atraiyuu looked at the clasp and decided this would be a good gift for the Dark Lord's current love interest. He'd make sure to put a blessing on the box just to make sure Luna wasn't in any danger. "Okay I'll get this along with the roses." His mind made up he gave his stuffed dog a squeeze and handed the clerk his card to pay for the items.

The angelic wolf thanked the store clerk as she handed him his purchases and he walked out into the cold again. Smiling and holding his toy close along with the jewelry bag he thought about his next gift. After a little walk and and some though he decided he'd get Shinx's gift next. He had no idea what to get the Dark Lord for Christmas. The man probably hated Christmas and would really only like something that caused pain and sorrow. As an angel he would not contribute to the Dark Lord's campaign, but he'd be polite and get his lover's brother a gift.

With a sigh he looked in shop windows 'till a thought came to him. A suit. Shinx wore suits and Miss Luna seemed to like seeing him in a suite so that's what he'd get the demon king. With a smile and a hug to his toy he made his way to one of the suit shops Xiren designed clothes for. Wagging his tail the wolf entered the shop and was again greeted happily.

"Atraiyuu it's good to see you. Shopping for a suit for Kouta?" A gentleman behind the counter sauntered up to the angelic wolf with a smile.

"No, I have something else in mind for Kouta. I need a suit for Shinx. Do you know him?" Atraiyuu smiled back and cuddled his plush toy dog.

"Yes I know him. He's a regular." The clerk's eyes widened at the mention of the demon, but the man smiled as he saw the innocent wolf hold the toy cutely to him. "I have several suites he might like. Are you one of his latest lovers?" The man asked with curiosity and gleam in his green eyes as he lightly put a hand to Atraiyuu's back leading him to a rack of suits.

"Oh no. I'm dating his brother Jinx and thought I'd get Shinx a gift." The wolf smiled at the green eyed store clerk before turning to look at the suits. The clerk smiled lecherously as he heard the name of the angel's boyfriend. Jinx was known for being a playboy and the innocent man before him was probably lured in by the aggressive wolf's attentions from a one night stand.

"This one!" Atraiyuu excitedly pulled a black suit from the rack with deep red ruby studded buttons on it and held it out to the store clerk.

"An excellent choice." The clerk put his arm around the man's shoulders and led him to the counter. "Shall I wrap this for you?" The green eyed man smiled lecherously at the angel, but his look was unnoticed.

"Please and thank you." Atraiyuu smiled and handed the man his card proud he was able to find a gift for the Dark Lord. The store clerk rang up the purchases and put it in a decorative box before bagging the purchase.

"Here is the suit and here is my number. Call me if Mr. Jinx breaks your heart or anything like that." The man smiles as he hands the angel a card with his number on it.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to give it to Jinx so he can tell you himself that he won't break my heart. He likes to make sure people know he is a good guy." Atraiyuu explained as he waved and left the store. The clerk looked startled as the man left the shop and started calling his phone company to change his number.

Three gifts down and feeling happy the angelic wolf made his way down the streets to his next stop. Since he was in the fashion district he figured he'd get Kouta's gift next. Kouta dressed nicely and had a flare for elegance so Atraiyuu planned on getting him a rare set of cufflinks. Kouta wouldn't necessarily wear them, but he'd appreciate the antique ones he had planned. Clutching his plush toy dog he entered the double doors of an elegant antique shop.

"Welcome how can I help you?" A young male fox came up to him in greeting.

"Yes, do you have any antique cuff links?" Atraiyuu politely asked the fox before him.

"We have several cuff links. Is there a particular era you want the cuff links from?" The fox asked as he showed Atraiyuu to the case holding various cuff links from times past. "Which ones would you like to see?"

"Ummm….I'm not sure which ones Kouta would like. Can you wrap all of them for me?" The wolf looked over the cuff links for a moment and decided to just get all of them and let Kouta decide which ones to wear and which ones to add to his collection of old stuff.

"All of them?" The clerk's eyes widened for a moment before smiling again. "I'll box these up for you then." With a smile the clerk put the items in a velvet box, rang up the purchase, and handed the box to Atraiyuu. "Please come again."

Atraiyuu smiled as he took the box and headed out of the store. With his arms becoming full of gifts he placed a call to the limo driver so he could put his presents in the trunk again. While he waited for the limo he thought about his next gift. Ryu was next on his list and he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to get his roommate. The man liked to drink and smoke and had a thing for collecting money, but everyone would be getting Ryu the obvious things.

As the limo pulled up Atraiyuu had an idea about what to get his intimidating housemate. Thanking the driver for helping him he waved to the man and headed off to the fitness store. Ryu was a very active person and a new set of weights were a good present. Moving quickly through the cold the angelic wolf approached the fitness store. With a little shiver from the cold he entered the warm building.

"Welcome to Fitness World, how can I assist you?" A muscular young rabbit with blue hair came to greet Atraiyuu.

"Can you ship the heaviest set of weights you have to this address?" Atraiyuu asked the rabbit as he handed him a card with his address.

"The heaviest?" The blue haired store worker looked skeptically at the wolf before him.

"Yes please it's for my roommate Ryu." He explained with a smile and a hug to his stuffed toy. The rabbit nodded and his eyes went from skepticism to understanding at the mention of Ryu's name.

"Ryu has quite a body that's for sure. Think he'd like a job here? We could sell more equipment just by having him here and people wanting the chance to talk to him."

"I don't think he'd be a good salesman." Atraiyuu and the rabbit talked a little as the rabbit rang up his purchase and pocketed the address. Thanking the sales rep the angel smiled and headed off for his next gift. Since he was in the hobby section of town he decided to get Sasori his gift. A ball of yarn and some catnip seemed like a good gift for his friend. Perhaps a knitting book as well and a yarn toy already stuffed with catnip would be inspirational for the cat to have a hobby making things to play with.

Hurrying down the street depositing money in the collection boxes as he went the wolf made his way to a yarn store. He entered the building and shivered to relieve himself of the cold. Looking around he saw plenty of colored yarn and even some knitting equipment. A smile crossed his face and his tail wagged excitedly as he started looking at yarn to pick up for his friend.

"Can I help you sir?" A blond cat approached him with alluring eyes that looked at Atraiyuu admiringly.

"Yes please. I'm looking for some knitting stuff to get as a gift for a cat friend of mine. I also need some catnip for him. Would he like a gift like that? I really don't know much about cats." Atraiyuu asked the cat.

"Oh yes cats do love yarn and catnip is very considerate of you. I have just the thing for your cat friend, if you'll follow me." The blond cat led Atraiyuu through the store and too the back, but before the cat could lead the wolf into a back room, something caught the wolf's eye.

"This would be perfect for Sasori." With an excited tail wag he pulled a beginners knitting kit from a shelf. The kit was tailored to cats so they could make toys to play with and came with a pack of catnip. "I'll take this and some extra balls of yarn." He smiled and turned to the blond man.

"An excellent gift for sure, but we have something in the back that will be more interesting for your cat… wait did you say Sasori?" The cat's alluring manner changed when he realized the name of the cat Atraiyuu was buying a gift for.

"Yes, he's my friend and my boyfriend's roommate." Atraiyuu smiled proudly as he mentioned Jinx. His heart always warmed when he thought about the demon and he was proud to have such a strong lover.

"Your boyfriend?" The cat repeated as a previous encounter clicked into place. With a sigh and a disappointed pout the blond cat led the excited wolf to the counter to ring him up. Sullenly the cat charged Atraiyuu's card and bagged his purchases before handing them to the angelic wolf.

Happy with his gift the wolf left the shop and headed off to find his next gift. He was almost done with his Christmas shopping and only had a few people to get gifts for. His next recipients were his housemate Naiki and his fiancé Mix. Since the pair were about to be wed, Atraiyuu figured a gift they could enjoy together was an excellent idea.

He didn't really want to contribute to the darkness Mix promoted so he wouldn't get them things for science even though he knew the two of them like to do experiments together. Their experiments often ended up with someone getting killed or doing something they really shouldn't so he wanted to do something else for them. Mix did like to cook and he knew Naiki liked to help Mix cook so Atraiyuu decided he'd get them some stuff to cook with.

Cuddling the stuffed dog and holding the bag with his latest purchase he headed off to a kitchen apparel store. Entering the warm store he looked around and saw a cooks dream. This was definitely the place to get a gift for Mix, though he wasn't sure how Naiki would feel. Then again the pair were so similar that whatever he got Mix Naiki was sure to love as well.

"Hi there, can I help you?" A happy pink haired wolf bounced up to Atraiyuu with a smile.

"Yes, I need a gift for my roommate and his fiancé. They like to cook together and I don't know anything about cooking."

"Oh I see. Well we have just the things you are looking for." The wolf smiled and pulled Atraiyuu to a section of the store with items paired and obviously meant for couples. "Are these what you are looking for?"

"Yes thank you." Atraiyuu excitedly looked over the items and selected matching cooking aprons, cook books meant for people to cook together with, and a book labeled Cooking for Lovers. With a smile the store clerk took the items to the counter and bagged them.

"Is this all I can help you with? Would you like to add a gift card perhaps?"

"A gift card?" Atraiyuu thought about the offer for a moment and decided a gift card was a perfect idea in case the couple wanted to get something else. "Please, a gift card is a good idea." The store worker rang up the purchases and handed the bag to Atraiyuu.

"I hope the couple enjoy their time in the kitchen." The pink haired man waved as Atraiyuu left the store. Purchases in hand the angel thought about his last gift. He needed a gift for Jinx and for him this was a very important gift to get and he wanted to make sure it was perfect.

Pulling his jacket close to ward off the cold and holding his toy tightly Atraiyuu made his way to a section of town that he normally didn't want to visit. There weren't many demonic beings in the city, but since the Dark Lord made his home here naturally a few leaked through. Most of the visitors to this place were the myriads of wannabe demons and bad boys that covered the streets. The current fashion for teachers was to have a student that acted evil even if they really weren't more than bratty boys.

Hugging the stuffed dog in a futile effort to ward off the evil aura permeating the section of town that held various voodoo shops and demonic stores, Atraiyuu made his way down the street to a small shop with windows boarded and a sign reading 'If you can't open the door we are closed'. Taking a deep breath, the angel put his hand on the door knob. His skin crawled at the dark seal there and he used his aura to open the seal. Entering the shop he shuddered and looked around.

"Hmm someone who is able to open the seal?" A dark haired man peaked around the corner. "…and what is an _angel_ doing here?" The man glared at Atraiyuu and Atraiyuu could see the demon aura permeating around him. The demon studied the angel for a moment before his eyes went wide. "A-archangel U-uriel… look I know I owe you my life, but the Dark Lord has returned and an angel in my shop would be…disastrous." The demon tried to shoo the angel out.

"Oh Shinx won't mind if I'm here." Atraiyuu smiled and tried to assure the demon.

"Sh…you call him by his name? I didn't take you for suicidal." The demon looked wide eyed at Atraiyuu.

"Shinx isn't that bad, besides I'm here shopping for Jinx."

"The Dark Prince? Why would an angel, let alone an archangel, specifically the guardian of death archangel, want a gift for any of the Darkness family members?" Curiosity overtook the demon and he relented in letting the angel stay in his shop.

"Oh Jinx is my boyfriend." Atraiyuu smiled and brushed his hair from his neck to show off the mark Jinx left on his neck. The demon's eyes opened wider as he saw the mark that he recognized as the Dark Prince's.

"I have just the thing." He hurried off muttering about not knowing which was scarier; the fact that the Dark Prince managed to seduce the Angel of Death or that said Angel of Death could be lover's with the prince and still maintain his holy aura. After a few minutes the flustered demon returned with a large object wrapped in sealing paper covered in demonic symbols. "The Dark Prince may remember this. It's a sword he used in one of his many battles."

"Really? That's perfect. Thank you!" Atraiyuu smiled excitedly as he saw the sword. "Could I get you to deliver it to Jinx's house? I don't think I could carry that to him."

"I'd be honored to deliver this to his highness." The demon bowed as he rang up Atraiyuu for the purchase. "I'm guessing you want this delivered for the holiday?"

"If it's not too much trouble, but you can deliver it whenever. I understand demons don't celebrate any of the holidays around this time with the exception of Winter Solstice." Atraiyuu respectfully informed the demon. Smiling and wagging his tail he left the building while the demon shook his head and started cleaning up the angelic aura Atraiyuu left behind. Once outside Atraiyuu called his limo to come pick him up and he waited at the end of the street for the limo to arrive.

Before too long the limo showed up and he slid in beside his housemates. "How did your shopping go?" Kouta politely asked the angel with a hint of seduction in his voice.

"Very well thank you." He smiled and accepted the wine Ryu held out for him. The limo headed off to their house as the group chatted about the holiday coming up.


End file.
